


A Shared Future

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Queer Families, Spooning, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan on the run in an "Unbroken" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Future

"Sometimes, when I was young, I promised myself that I would never kill anything." Cara Mason said, sitting as she watched her children sleep in the cabin, all of them on the floor to preserve the image of the place being abandoned.

Ever since Darken Rahl had taken over—despite the destruction of the boxes of Orden and therefore his greatest power—and ever since Zedd had been killed, she and Kahlan had been on the run. But if she was honest, it had truly started when Richard and Leo had been lost, and the months since had not been a surprise. "Youth is foolish,” Cara said to the dark. “I am not unhappy at the lives I took today. That we took."

Kahlan, one hand over her now-swelling belly, reached out the other to touch her arm. "Come," she said. "You should not be guilty."

"I'm not," Cara answered, perhaps a little defensively. But she moved back just enough to rest her head on Kahlan's shoulder.

"You feel guilty for bringing them into it," Kahlan said softly, brushing her fingers through the long golden locks spilling around her. Sam and Sophia lay snuggled together beneath a blanket, sound asleep.

"Worried," Cara corrected. "Also for what I will possibly do when you give birth."

Kahlan pulled her closer. "You worry too much, Cara."

"Maybe you don't worry enough."

"Maybe I trust in the both of us, that by the time I am giving birth, we will be victorious in the People's Palace or Aydindril, and you will be there to hold my hand through it and introduce a new sister to your children."

Cara swallowed. "Don't be silly."

"You think we'll be defeated?" Kahlan asked, sounding almost offended.

"No," Cara answered shortly, still leaning against her. "But you will not want me then." She did not say aloud that this was a relationship of convenience and always had been, because Kahlan knew it full well—it was Cara who was careless enough to have forgotten.

But Kahlan shifted then, pulling Cara closer until she was spooned against the Confessor's chest. "Cara, I can't regret all of this, having met you," she whispered. Her hand found Cara's and gently stroked her palm. "I would be honored to raise my children with you."

Cara tucked her head back against Kahlan's chest with almost fierceness. "Now who's being foolish?"

"You, still," Kahlan said, snuggling her face against Cara's hair, sounding truly comforted. "I love you, Cara."

Cara clenched her hand around Kahlan's, heart fluttering painfully. "I—" She thought of everyone who had been torn from her, and couldn't continue.

"I know," Kahlan answered.

Closing her eyes, Cara rested in Kahlan's arms. A tear sprang to her eye, but it was as close to happy as could be. Still fitted against each other, they pondered a shared future.


End file.
